


The Baker's Son

by Vxier



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe – 1950s, Angst, Angst with (sort of?) a Happy Ending, Diary/Journal, Flirty Na Jaemin, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Meet-Cute, Strangers to Lovers, as usual, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vxier/pseuds/Vxier
Summary: " After aimless wandering, my feet brought me to a small bakery. It was quaint and cozy, with yellow paint fading off its walls. The sign simply read “Bakery”, seeing as it was the only one in town.There I met the baker’s son. The boy looked to be about my age, but his large eyes held a child-like spark to them. He was manning the counter all by himself, greeting me without as much as looking up from what he was reading. I found that quite rude until the boy finally tore his eyes away and took my order. He smiled at me when I paid the 20 cents, and it is funny how it made me forget what my initial annoyance was.But guess what? I was a fool to be distracted by his charming smile. "Here lies the diary of Lee Jeno, a young sailor arriving at Neo port in the year 1956, and its pages detailing the lamentations of his first and last love.
Relationships: (Implied) Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, (Implied) Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, (Minor) Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 22
Kudos: 16





	1. July 07, 1956

**Author's Note:**

> Nomin was basically on my mind the entire time I was drafting this AU and I hope I did them justice <3  
> This is my first time writing in this diary format, also since this takes place in 1950s I tried to do research on how they used to write in english but this is probably not that accurate, so my apologies in advance ^^;:
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

**July 07, 1956**

The moon looks lonely tonight.

It is barely 1 A.M., I offered to take Jisung’s place for the middlewatch and he was more than happy to give it to me, returning to our quarters to sleep.

The S.S Dream had set course for Neo Port. Considering the damage she sustained, the ship might be needing more than a “quick fix”. Commander Moon reported that it should be a few days before we reach land. Although, the last time he said that was bogus and ended up prolonging to a fortnight. Hopefully I was right to put my hopes on him this time, especially when Renjun and Donghyuck are one scuffle away from throwing each other over the starboard.

It will be the first time for us younger mates, but Lieutenant Suh had been there a few times. He enlightened us with stories over dinner. The boys placed bets that his missus must be waiting for him, and the man basically confirmed it when he kept smiling down at the silver locket looped around his neck.

Donghyuck was one of the first to pipe up. He wanted to meet new faces, saying “I am tired of looking at you piteous lot every single day. Especially you, Jeno.”

The boy meant it in jest but I figured a little lesson would do no harm. It is safe to say that he had grown stronger since the last time we tussled, but enough to throw me off, thankfully.

Still, I wonder what this port has to offer. Perhaps a new friend, or if I dare to dream, perhaps a _romance_?


	2. July 09, 1956

**July 09, 1956**

The ship made it to the dock in barely one piece. When we descended, a crowd was ready to welcome us. A mechanic (or at least I assumed from his uniform) was there and took one look at the S.S Dream before going off on a lecture. He introduced himself as Jung Jaehyun, the head of the team assigned to patch up the vessel. A strong grip, that man had. So strong that he managed to lift Lieutenant Suh up in the air. 

But there was one thing I noticed. You would think Mr Jung and Lieutenant were close, especially after the warm greeting, but they remained at an arm’s length for the rest of the day as if a wall was erected between them. It did not happen between Commander Moon and Mr Jung, only those two. I do hope nothing is askew in their relationship, especially since their hug reflected that they missed each other dearly. Either way, we mates cannot say anything unless we want to sleep with the fishes tonight. 

Speaking of, the crew was forbidden from sleeping in the ship while it was under repair. I barely managed to shove my dungarees into the duffel before Mr. Jung flushed the whole crew out. Now we’re stuck in an old inn in the south of the town. As I write this, Donghyuck and Renjun are once again squabbling over who gets the top bunk. But we all know Renjun would give it up to him in the end, that boy always does.

We have no duties for the foreseeable future now that we have been chased out of the vessel, and Commander Moon said to take this as a short break to get us back to tip-top shape.

I shall take the chance to explore with the boys tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second entry lets go!  
> And yes, this is me slipping in my other favourite ships please don't mind.


	3. July 10, 1956

**July 10, 1956**

Even without the ship horns going off, most of us mates were up by the crack of dawn.

Feels strange to be so free, no more checking the cannons or mopping the decks. I should not be complaining, but can you blame me? It was incredibly boring.

Chenle and I decided to stop by a bookstore to pick up something that could helpfully kill time. Although a little musty, the shop held a rich antiquity with it that we do not really find in the city. The books were probably as old as the place itself, with some still manually handwritten. 

An old notebook caught my eye. Bound in a navy blue cover and a bronze buckle, it was filled with scribbled midnight thoughts and poems. The first few pages wept about the trials and agony he had to suffer while waiting for his love to come back. To be frank, reading it felt like I was digging through his closet and finding that the skeletons were never hidden in the first place. The words were jarringly honest and very, for lack of a better word, _sad_.

The lady running the bookstore was a lovely old Jane and gave us a discount because Chenle was “adorable”. I would beg to differ, but he did save me a good 25 cents. When I brought the book to the counter, she asked me if I was sure of my choice. I did not understand why the ominous question and simply said yes.

After the odd exchange, Chenle excused himself for an afternoon nap and left me to my own devices. Donghyuck had run off to god knows where and took both Renjun and Jisung with him. After aimless wandering, my feet brought me to a small bakery. It was quaint and cozy, with yellow paint fading off its walls. The sign simply read “Bakery”, seeing as it was the only one in town.

There I met the baker’s son. The boy looked to be about my age, but his large eyes held a child-like spark to them. He was manning the counter all by himself, greeting me without as much as looking up from what he was reading. I found that quite rude until the boy finally tore his eyes away and took my order. Now that I think about it, I believe in his hand was a book identical to the one I bought only his a deep scarlet instead of my blue.

He grinned at me when I paid the 20 cents, slightly coy the way a cat would. And I found myself forgetting what my initial annoyance was.

But guess what? I was a fool to be distracted by his charming smile. When I thought he had wrapped up muffins, it ended up being two scones instead. Though in his defense, it was due to my own tardiness that I had not realized until I got back to the inn. I do not wish to judge him based on one meeting, but for a baker’s son, how could he not tell the pastries apart? 

Fortunately for him the pastries were delicious. So much so that I might go back for seconds and hopefully to get his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to post regularly but don't hold my words against me sjsjsj  
> Also we're finally getting to the fun parts woo!


	4. July 13, 1956

**July 13, 1956**

The summer sun was ruthless today.

At sunrise, Mr. Jung called us on board to help with carrying pipes up the dock. Most of us threw down our uniforms for the thinner singlets, but it only gave the scorching sun rays more access to our skin. It did not help when Donghyuck and Chenle kept whining so loud they scared away the seagulls.

Aside from a nasty burn, we also got new company. Or more accurately, Renjun and I saved the poor soul from Donghyuck’s attempt at forcing him into letting us finish work earlier. Minhyung was a year older than us and a gifted mechanic who had worked under Mr. Jung for three years. And currently, he has become Donghyuck’s new thing to poke fun at. Renjun must be relieved.

Minhyung showed us around town after lunch. Here I learnt that he was the type to laugh with his whole body and was especially fond of bruising those next to him in the process. I am certain the other mates can testify as well.

We walked by the town square where a crumbling fountain stood proudly, saw some old houses and also took a quick look at the mechanic’s shop. On our way back, we passed the bakery and curiosity got the best of me.

“Oh you met Nana?” asked the mechanic. If the nickname was any indication, Minghyung and the boy must be close friends. He proceeded to describe the lad under such a good light it had me wondering if our initial encounter was simply us meeting at the right place, in the wrong time. When I told him about the switched orders, Minhyung was trying to hold back a grin. Poorly, might I add.

The next thing he asked piqued my interest.

“Did he tell you his name?”

I said no, though I told the mechanic that he did let the nickname slip. It seems that it was a mistake on his part, judging from Minhyung’s grunt and the way he hit his forehead. However, the way Minhyung phrased the question sounded strange and it kept itching in my head. Why does he keep his name locked up like some hidden treasure? Surely it cannot be that serious. I was about to pick at the mechanic for more information but Lieutenant Suh had called for us. 

I wish to talk to the boy properly soon. I have a sense that he might be more interesting than he lets on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are liking it so far :3


	5. July 14, 1956

**July 14, 1956**

I went back to the bakery today with an enormous craving for those sweet scones and an equally enormous interest to find the baker’s son. Or Nana, as Minhyung had called him.

Fortunately enough, the boy was once again sitting behind the counter. Instead of the indifferent look from our first meeting, he immediately stood up when I walked in. It almost seemed like he had been awaiting my arrival.

Nana welcomed me this time, asking if anything caught my interest. Something certainly did, which was that the pitch of his voice ran deeper than I thought it would. It was nothing like I had expected, especially with that face. The words I had prepared beforehand left me at the price of his smile. It was admittedly a very infectious smile. The type to crinkle at the eyes and pull up to his ears. I completely forgot of yesterday's mistake and ordered two scones.

While he packed up my order, I asked about the bakery. He replied saying his father worked in the back for the most part while he handled the customers. Something about his _charming looks_ reeled people in. These were his words not mine.

Another 20 cents was exchanged and Nana threw in an additional wink with a call to come back soon. I assured him that would not be an issue.

On the other hand, there _was_ another issue when I returned to the inn. First, he got my orders wrong again and I currently have two muffins sitting in front of me. Yes, they are warm and toasty and freshly baked but this _had_ to be a deliberate plan of his.

Second, you might have noticed the terms I still used to refer to him. Personally I blame it on his distracting demeanor. That boy, there is something alluring about him. If you could see what I see, diary, perhaps you could explain why it was so hard to tear my eyes away from watching his every move.

However, I assure you I will get that name soon, lest the curiosity eats me alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next entry is pretty long so expect a two-part update ^^ I'll try to get it up as fast as I can!
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 I hope y'all are enjoying it so far


	6. July 15, 1956

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys! Here's that two part entry I promised hehe ^^
> 
> Also I really want to thank you guys who commented such sweet things aaaaa!! They really motivate me to continue writing and sharing this fic <3 ILYYYYYY
> 
> Anyways, happy reading!

**July 15, 1956**

Minhyung came over in the morning saying that we might have to book the inn for another week. The ship’s starboard is close to completion but there was an issue concerning the engine that had all the mechanics in a doozy. None of the mates really mind. The mattresses in the cabins were cardboard compared to the ones at the inn, so it we considered it a win. 

Speaking of the mechanic, Renjun pointed out that he and Donghyuck had grown chummy in the past week. This leaves our room empty in the day and I can finally read in peace, at least whenever Renjun stops yapping on about the aforementioned pair.

I am about half way through the book of poems, or to be specific, the diary of one Kim Dongyoung. How a diary ended up being sold in a bookstore is past me. He was diligent in writing and never missed a day. Some of the entries were very mundane, a neat list of observations about the customers who came by his shop on the daily. Judging from the details, he must have been some sort of craftsman. A good one at that.

Though, what was interesting were the ones about his good friend. Someone named Taeyong, who he affectionately dubbed “Yongie”, and somehow _went away_. I am yet to find out what that means. Did his friend pass? Did he leave the port? Or was it a poetic way of describing the distance growing in between them? Either way, Kim Dongyoung was obviously distraught over this.

Personally, I believe it is either of the first two after considering the entries upon entries where the words were unbearably heavy with increasingly disastrous penmanship, a last attempt to spew the words out before his sorrow crushed down on him. On these pages, I often find myself tearing up as if I were the one who lost someone. 

I wonder if he is still somewhere in town. Grieving. I should ask the old lady at the bookstore.

Perhaps I should return the book. There is a strong sense of intimacy to be reading the inner workings of one’s mind. To you it may be ink on paper, but to the writer it is a piece of them materialized. I suppose the same goes for you, my diary.

But then, Nana had a similar book as well, did he not?


	7. July 15, 1956 (cont.)

**July 15, 1956 (cont.)**

Fate certainly worked in mysterious ways.

I went out for a walk before dawn. Being surrounded by all that heartbreak was suffocating and the inn was devoid of anyone to play with. When I walked by the fountain, lo and behold, Nana was there walking alone. I caught up to the baker’s son and he greeted me with a grin.

First I asked why he harboured such hatred for me to mess up my lunch two times in a row. Did you know what he replied with?

“ _ It was the only way to make sure you would come find me again. _ ”

This rascal. I promised I would come find him in my spare time, with the price of him getting my orders right from now on. 

As I was about to ask for his name, Minhyung’s words rang in my ears. The way he said it made it sound as if the boy would rather keep it a secret. Therefore I thought it wise to approach the issue from another angle. 

I took the lead and properly introduced myself, complete with my surname and birthday in hopes he would do the same. It did not work, the boy did not reciprocate. Instead he repeated my name, Jeno, Jeno, Jeno. As if imprinting its taste on his tongue. 

Alright, I figured I should be more direct and asked him about the nickname. At my question, Nana’s expression shifted from surprise to irritation then finally exasperation. All in the span of a few seconds. It was shocking to see anything but a smile on that face, yet also refreshing.

“ _Minhyung_.” Was all he said, sighing the name like a parent to a child who was caught red-handed. We walked a good distance towards the docks when he spoke up and said only the folks here called him Nana, and he supposes that I could be an exception.

Should I consider this an honour? Since he seemed reluctant to share the private nickname to outsiders, I took the opening to ask for his name instead as it should be more general, is it not? Nana smiled at me, at this point it seemed like all he ever does is smile. Perhaps he knew the power it held and was content with exploiting it.

Regardless, it worked. The issue was dropped as he pulled me down to sit with him by the docks, watching the sun sink into the water.

At some point he asked about the diary and told me to come to the hills tomorrow at dusk, bringing the book along. I told him he was insane. Why should I wake at that ungodly hour? Nana threw his head back and laughed as if I had told him the joke of the decade. 

The sky darkened soon enough and we eventually parted ways.

“I will be waiting, Sailor.” the baker’s son grinned, whistling as he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I guess the nickname is gonna be coming along with us throughout this diary hhhh
> 
> Always, thank you for reading this far! I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am <3  
> Have a great day!


	8. July 16, 1956

**July 16, 1956**

In the end, I woke up early to meet him.

The sun was still in deep slumber, as I too should have been, when I followed his directions to the hills. The baker’s son was already there when I arrived, waiting for me underneath an old tree with the scarlet book on his lap. Despite being up so early, the boy’s face was cheery and he laughed at my piteous whining about the time. To clear his name, Nana explained how he was in charge of opening the bakery in an hour and knew I would be busy with the ship. Yet still wanted to meet regardless. Hearing this, I concluded someone must have leaked my schedule.

Nana wasted no time to yank me down onto the grass. From where we sat, the hills overlooked the whole town all the way to the open water. It was too quiet without the sound of repairs and the bustling of people below. Life had not begun for the rest like it had for us. 

Funny enough, the boy did not come with just the book. He handed me a paper bag filled with one scone and one muffin, steam still rising from them. Of course, who could say no when someone offered breakfast? 

We split the pastries and compared our books side by side. The similar penmanship confirmed our suspicion that they were written by the same person. Then he said something surprising,

“I believe Kim Dongyoung and Lee Taeyong were lovers.”

Two men. Not friends, not even best friends. Lovers. I turned my head towards him so fast I might have pulled a muscle.

Yet the way he stated it was not in mockery, but as an observation. And he looked at me as if expecting the same. I do not know what expression I pulled on, but the boy said nothing. Truthfully, I had entertained this possibility a while ago. It seemed very far-fetched and I thought I was the one reading into it in the wrong way, but with Nana on the same page then it might as well be true.

The entries in Nana’s book were all dated a year earlier than mine, where Lee Taeyong was still around. It looked as if a completely different person wrote it, detailing boyish adventures and locked words of a naive youth.

Apparently Nana bought the book months before I did, and only learnt of a second book’s existence when he saw me. It was to be expected, as the last entry of the scarlet book was of Lee Taeyong leaving in a few days and their story sounded like it had reached its bittersweet ending. One with the tradesman promising to return.

Clearly, the second diary proved otherwise.

The last entry in my book was 30 years ago, and I wondered out loud if the author could still be alive. Nana seemed to have the same questions as I did, and had asked the old lady at the bookstore. He called her Mrs.Park.

It belonged to a shoemaker who once lived here on Neo Port. The man bought those exact leather bound diaries from the same bookstore when Mrs.Park was still a young girl helping out her parents. In an odd turn of events, they were sold back to the store when Kim Dongyoung succumbed to a bad flu and passed. Truly a tragedy.

Would things have turned out different if he and Lee Taeyong never met? Nana seemed to think otherwise, going as far as to quote a line from Tennyson,

“ _'_ _Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all._ ”

I called him naive. He called me a wet rag.

When we agreed to meet there, I never imagined it would end up with us tussling around on the grass. Much to my surprise, Nana was stronger than he looked. So much so that he managed to throw me off and pin me down. Not even Donghyuck could do that.

Jisung later asked me about the nicks on my arms, and the boy believed me when I said it was the work of a kitten. What? It was not like it was far from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I searched up some slangs from the 50s and basically here a wet rag is exactly what it sounds like, someone who is no jam. While a kitten is usually used to refer to an innocent, naive person, usually a teenage girl I believe. So I suppose Jeno referring to Nana as kitten has a double-sided meaning ^^
> 
> And side note! The 50s were definitely not as accepting of any other sexuality other than heterosexual but for this fic I'm gonna try and keep it very, very minimal lmao. But yes, there will be some slips of internalized homophobia. This is just because I initially wrote the fic to be a comfort fic and intend to stick to it as much as I can.
> 
> Anyways, now that's out of the way, thank you for reading!


	9. July 18, 1956

**July 18, 1956**

The main cause of the engine issue has been found. The boilers of the S.S Dream hissed in pain when Mr.Jung struck it with a wrench. I could not help but wince in pity, she was an old ship after all.

Lieutenant Suh tasked us mates with patching up the rest of the starboard while the mechanics direct their focus on the engine. The weather was pleasant today. The winds mellow and the sun timid. Donghyuck was back to pestering anyone he could rope in since his new toy Minhyung was down by the boilers. He would never know it, but Renjun confessed to me that it had been too quiet without his shrill voice breaking the silence ever since he got acquainted with that mechanic. Curiously, I asked him if he was jealous and got a pillow thrown at my face. 

Lunch time came around and I had planned to go to the bakery when Jisung came over abruptly, tossing me a brown paper bag. How kind of the boy, I had thought, until I opened it up to find two buns and a note. _Good work, sailor._ It said, the letters looping elegantly. Even his handwriting was charming. I leaned over the starboard to find Nana talking to Mr.Jung. He noticed me after a while and waved, cheeks pulled up when I held up the bag of treats. I found myself smiling back.

Though, the expression fell when Chenle and Donghyuck slapped me in the back, almost dropping the bag into the blue waters below. Fortunately my reflexes kicked in and I managed to sneak away from those vultures to eat. The buns were tasty, although slightly burnt. I ran down the ship to see if Nana was still there but the boy had went back to the bakery. The mates were all whistling and hooting when I returned to the deck like the children they are. I found it no use to explain that my cheeks were red from the sun. 

After work, I strolled around town before retiring for the night, thinking of giving the baker’s son something in return.

I wonder what he would like? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little short cause my brain has been fried lately ;;w;; I'm not sure how boilers work but yeah she's banged up.
> 
> And yes Jeno, obviously it was the sun.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading up till here! I hope you guys are buckled up cause we're gonna meet Nana again in the next update <3


	10. July 21, 1956

**July 21, 1956**

I was walking around town yesterday when I stumbled upon a little girl selling wildflowers. She tugged on my sleeve and offered me a daisy. My first thought went to the baker’s son, thinking he might like it. Though, a part of me wondered if gifting flowers was appropriate since it was from a fellow lad. Regardless, I bought a few and went on my way to look for him.

Nana was nowhere to be seen in the town. Not in the bakery, or the docks or the book store. So it was to no surprise that I found the boy sleeping under the tree at the top of the hills. He woke up almost immediately as I approached and pulled me down to lay with him.

I almost sat on the daisies as they were hidden behind my back. Nana must have noticed my questionable behaviour and tried to reach around me to see what I was holding. We ended up rolling around again, and a few petals fell off when he managed to tackle me down. This is the second time he has shown his strength and it still surprises me.

Fortunately, the boy did not find my gesture weird at all. He simply smiled, thanked me, and cradled the flowers as if they were little glass trinkets.

He then spoke on and on about his day, about the different customers coming to the bakery, and about life in a small sea town. I enjoyed listening to him ramble. It sounded peaceful compared to constantly moving from port to port, unable to settle down. I found myself daydreaming of what it would be like to live here on Neo Port, to maybe work at the bookstore and spend my afternoons like this, laying on the grass with the baker's son.

While Nana spoke, I noticed his fingers trying to braid together a flower chain. There were not enough of them to form a necklace, so he took them apart again. I was about to ask why, when the boy reached over and tucked one of the daisies behind my ear. He was grinning, and I was speechless. It felt…odd. I was happy, yes, but I also felt like scooting away.

Nana watched me intently as I laid down on the grass again, before turning away when I asked why he refused to tell me his true name. 

I heard a sigh, then he recited another quote. I do not remember it word for word, but it went along the lines of wishing you never learnt someone’s name, for it plagues you whenever they are away.

The boy told me how he never thought about learning my name, just as he did with all the sailors that landed at their port. His father had told him off a few times for it, but I understood. What was the point in making friends with those who you would only get to see once? Though, this kind of thought sounded like something I would think of. Not this hopeless romantic who found the tale of Kim Dongyoung and Lee Taeyong a bittersweet romance instead of a tragedy.

I apologized for burdening him, though I do admit my words were not laced with sincerity and he flicked my forehead. The smile was back on his cheeks and as we laughed, I suggested that he should name his son after me if my name did end up plaguing him. Nana scoffed, saying maybe his great-grandson, or great-great-great one at that, hitting my arm for even thinking about it.

We fell asleep at some point, and awakened to find the sun had already set. I kept thinking about the quote after walking him to the bakery. I wonder if he still keeps his name a secret for my sake instead of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe here's a little cute one, though I didn't think it would be this long :O
> 
> Anyways! I hope you guys are enjoying it so far!!


	11. July 23, 1956

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Currently have some stuff on my plate but here's the next entry!
> 
> Happy reading!

**July 23, 1956**

Last night, Chenle had the brilliant idea to invite Minhyung and Nana to hang at the inn for a few rounds of blackjack. He said it was to bond, but that definitely meant flaunting his title as king of the cards.

Though, I did not recall him or any of the other mates ever meeting the baker’s son. Jisung piped up and said he told the others about Nana on the day he came over to deliver the pastries. Of course, Donghyuck and Renjun did not waste time in prodding at my business. Those two, it was easier to tolerate them when they were fighting instead of banding together.

Minhyung arrived first, right as we were finishing dinner. The mechanic told Lieutenant Suh that he left his coat at the shop. He could have brought it along with him, but at least that got the Lieutenant out of the inn for a while. This was a blessing in disguise because soon Nana would arrive with a bottle of gin.

The first few rounds ended exactly how it usually did. Donghyuck and Chenle were butting heads, each accusing the other of cheating. Renjun kept adding fuel to the fire while Jisung and Minhyung were trying to douse it out. On the other hand, Nana seemed quite amused and silently used it to turn the tides.

Mark the books everyone, tonight Zhong Chenle officially lost his crown to a pretty boy from a little town. I could not contain the laughter bubbling inside of me when the boy got blackjack and Chenle looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his face. Fortunately, the liquor subdued their disbelief.

We mates were not foreign to the burn of gin but whatever poison Nana brought tonight was ridiculous. My head swam after only two shots and the baker’s son had to drag me over to lean by the wall. He told me it was a special homemade brew made by his cousin. I told him his cousin was a madman. When I asked who it was, he raised an eyebrow, saying we met him already.

I remembered the shot coming down the wrong tube when I heard the name _Jung Jaehyun_. Only after he said it, did the pieces start to fit together. That was probably how he got close with the young mechanic, who had already slotted himself in the group and was laughing along. My chest burned as I poured myself another, the previous drinks loosening my tongue to ask what relationship he had with Minhyung.

They were like brothers, he said, the way he and Mr. Jung were cousins. Nana took the glass away from me and tilted his head back to down it. His throat only bobbed once, and the boy smiled at me. The shot must have hit a spot, as Nana proceeded to lean his head against my shoulder. Where he started getting tipsy, I had sobered up. And the heat in my gut simmered down to a fuzzy warmth.

I woke up in the same position, leaning against the wall. I do not remember when I fell asleep. Everything hurts. My head feels like a shipwreck. I hope my writing is still legible.

Someone was kind enough to throw a quilt over my shoulders, and after looking around it was easy to know who. I want to go find him, but first I must wake up the others. As of now, the other boys are still snoring. Renjun somehow had the consciousness to make his way to a bed and I believe Donghyuck joined him at some point, the two now tangled up together. Chenle is drooling on Jisung’s lap, and poor Minhyung is draped across a chair. We have work today, so I hope his back will be alright.

Only Nana is missing. Though I can still feel the weight of his head on my shoulder as I write this.

Now my chest hurts as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is probably one of my favourite chapters to write and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I'd love to hear your thoughts~ your kudos and comments keep me going!  
> Also, feel free to come holler at me on [twt](https://twitter.com/_Vxier_?s=09) <3
> 
> Have a wonderful day <3


End file.
